


Movie Night

by lovetxt



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, also im bad at titles if u couldnt tell, except....handjobs, its movie night in the got7 dorm, what is this idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetxt/pseuds/lovetxt
Summary: its close to 4am so there's probably errors hehehuee p.s im like..completely incapable of making anything i write long and engaging





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> its close to 4am so there's probably errors hehehuee p.s im like..completely incapable of making anything i write long and engaging

Jaebum was almost certain that he was just being weird and projecting his imagination onto the couple, a quick glance at the other members confirmed this, between Jackson who had his cheek squashed against his shoulder and Bambam with his head on Jackson's lap, they were engrossed in the movie as they should be. However, Jaebum couldn't help but feel as though something strange was going on across from him, on the other sofa, Mark and Jinyoung were snuggled under a thick, fluffy blanket. It was pretty dark, the only light in the room was glowing from the tv: soft hues of blue and purple hitting off of the top of Jinyoung's top lip as Mark rested on his chest. Perhaps if Yugyeom and Youngjae were there, they would notice too, Jaebum thought. Unfortunately for him, Youngjae was out walking with coco and Yugyeom was with Jungkook, much to Bambam's dismay.

Jaebum could feel him sulking even with Jackson between them.

Maybe it was just his leader instincts, his intuition acting up, it seemed absurd but now that the idea was in his head, he couldn't let go of it. Almost willing it to be true, he couldn't tear his eyes from Mark and Jinyoung, hyper fixated on every move or twitch coming from the two boys. At this point, his eyes could be playing tricks on him, _was Mark significantly more flustered than he was five minutes ago?_  Jaebum glanced between the two, watching Jinyoung grin softly as mark looked up at him and hit Jinyoung's chest softly.

It wasn't necessarily a secret, to be honest Jaebum had an inkling from the very beginning. Mark always treated Jinyoung a little softer than the rest, the tiniest bit more gentle. Jinyoung, of course, was always affectionate and caring to all members. making sure everyone was happy and content seemed like a personal goal he set himself everyday, and attending to the members needs was just something he liked to do. Nevertheless, Jaebum wasn't blind to the tender way Jinyoung attended to Mark. He hung on his every word, gaze fond and caring, and it made Jaebum happy to see Mark speaking to someone who genuinely listened to every word. While they hadn't explicitly stated they were dating, it wasn't far from that, if you counted the late night trips for ice cream.

It was a foreign concept to Jaebum, using the word 'dating' between new members was bizarre and almost uncomfortable, but seeing Mark and Jinyoung as anything less also felt wrong.

So, while most members were not strangers to the relationship between Mark and Jinyoung, Jaebum couldn't barely fathom the possibility of the situation at hand. He wasn't sure if Jinyoung could feel his gaze on them, or whether he didn't care, but at this point it was hard to ignore. Mark, although hidden by the sound of the movie playing through out the dorm, let out a small huff, backing into Jinyoung with a light force. Jinyoung kept his poker face quite well, despite the movement and shifting underneath the blanket being obvious to the rest of the members.

He keeps watching, the agonisingly slow movements underneath the blanket has Mark writhing, bucking up into Jinyoung's wrist. Mark groans slightly, his bottom lip tight between his top teeth to stop himself from any further noise. At this point he's sweating ever so slightly, blonde hair darkening at the tips and curling around his temples, ears and edge of his jaw. Jinyoung was currently mouthing at his right ear, gentle pecks being pressed to the top. It barely looked like a kiss, but Jaebum knew better.

Barely able to comprehend what was happening, he continues watching, making quick glances between Jackson and Bambam to see if they had noticed too but the boys were thankfully still glued to the screen.

Jinyoung's head leans down slightly, nuzzling into marks neck and Jaebum can make out Jinyoung's lips moving, whispering something into Mark's ear. A secret between the two of them, it makes Mark's exposed hand grip Jinyoung's thigh through the fluffy blanket and lean his head back into Jinyoung's chest, bottom lip escaping his teeth while he bucks up once more. It seems as though Jinyoung has stopped when a small shudder runs through Marks body, visibly melting into Jinyoung more than before; thoroughly sated and worn out with half lidded eyes and a lazy smile on his lips. Jinyoung keeps a straight face as always, an innocent and childlike pout on his lips. Jaebum knows better once again, is able to detect that glint of mischief in Jinyoung's eyes, his gaze straight ahead on the TV but mind far gone from the cliche, action filled plot of the movie.

 

Jaebum, after what feels like hours, is shocked out of his dreamlike state with a slam of the door. 

Whines coming from Youngjae fill the room, his complaints of the cold weather being angrily shushed by Bambam and Jackson. The bickering leaves Jaebum sitting wondering if any of the previous moments even existed. With one last glance at Mark and Jinyoung, Jaebum catches Jinyoung bringing his hand out from the blanket, bringing his long fingers to his lips and sucks on them, lapping the tip of them with his tongue.

It's utterly sinful and it leaves Jaebum in awe, unable to move his glance away from Jinyoung as he snuggles back into mark, the couple looking sleepy and innocent, as though they hadn't moved all night and once again Jaebum is left wondering if he had imagined it all.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt seem to think of an ending so it's kinda lackluster but i kinda just wanted somethin short & simple/pointed! its 3:37am nd i love markjinbum so tell me what ya think or b sure to talk about markjinbum in the comments, will b appreciated! ty 4 reading if u did and i will stop rambling now


End file.
